


Dark Spaces

by kiitos



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has nightmares ~ Based on the fact that Charles II became claustrophobic after hiding in priest holes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Spaces

It’s dark and cramped and he can’t breathe. There’s no air, no space to move. His leg hurts. He can hear the footfalls of men out to kill him and he bites his own wrist to stop himself from screaming. It’s dark and cramped and he can’t breathe and then a rush of light and the hatch opens…

He wakes up and claws desperately for breath. In his fitful sleep he’s wound his sheets tightly around himself and he can’t see, can’t breathe. He kicks and tugs but he can’t find his way out and his chest is tight and there’s no air, no space to move. Hot tears pool in his eyes and roll down his cheeks, his breaths coming in short bursts and he feels dizzy with panic.

No way out.                                                             

No way out.

No way…

“Charles!”

Light, actual light and it hurts. He blinks to refocus his eyes and it’s then he notices someone’s hugging him. Holding him close, rubbing his back and murmuring something about breathing.

Catherine. His wife, ever loyal despite his many failings has her arms around his. Her small body cradling his own and she’s softly whispering in her native language. It’s soothing.

“Catherine?”

“Sshh my dear.” She urges softly and somehow she’s rocking him. She doesn’t know of his past beyond basic details and she doesn’t know that he’s terrified of the dark, of small spaces and both at once make him feel like he’s suffocating, dying. But she’s there, looking after him. He clings to her slim shoulders and sobs into her nightdress.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters and he’s not sure if he’s sorry for waking her up, ruining her pretty nightdress or everything else he’s ever done to hurt her.

“Sssh,” she says again and he obeys because he hasn’t got the strength to do otherwise. Eventually, despite his desperate attempts to stay awake he falls asleep in her embrace.

And when he wakes up she’s still there, and the nightmares didn’t come back.

He smiles.


End file.
